


Euphoria’s Monster

by tsukishi



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukishi/pseuds/tsukishi
Summary: “In response to your call, Amaryllis of the Euphoria Postal Company is here. Is there a special delivery need to be made?”
Kudos: 3





	1. First Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is an oc I had in mind for awhile, though she is heavily inspired by Violet Evergarden. I hope you enjoy.

Another day for Fujimaru Ritsuka, saving humanity by summoning age old heroic spirits. After surviving through the Incineration of Humanity and the Lostbelts, losing friends along the way just so they could live peacefully once more. Today was a normal day, wake up, greet the many servants they summoned and eat breakfast. The cafeteria was full of noises and happiness.  
“Oh, master. Whatcha doing today?”  
“Cu! Probably just read, maybe try my luck at summoning a servant.”  
“Well I wouldn’t want to-“ before being cut of by Medb jumping on the poor lancer before he decided to run away.  
“Ah, ..... good luck Cu!”  
Another normal day. Finishing the delicious breakfast Emiya made, they turned to start walking to the summoning room, with a fluffy white caster joining them.  
“Yes, Grand Caster Merlin, what brings you here?”  
“Well I decided to let you bask in my presence. Question is, what are you doing?”  
“Trying my hand at summoning a new friend.”  
“Let me join please, I’m starting to get so bored.”  
“Bored as in you you have everyone last week bright neon orange and pink hair?”  
“Maybe?” That smug smirk on his face made Fujimaru want the resist to groan. That incident had also affected some certain individuals. Chaldea had needed quite the repairs. Entering the summoning room she placed saint quartz, and began summoning. After a ridiculous amount of card essences of Black Keys and mapo tofu, the classic three rings appeared, and with the three rings a card, a skull mask and black clothing adorning a man, then the servant appeared. They wore a black blazer, underneath a white blouse with two large skeleton hand collar pins connected by a thin chain. A large dress, not too poofy, with a large bow tied in the back and made of white, which reached to the top half of their calves which were covered in dark green stockings. They wore simple black gloves that seemed to be made of silk. The hair was pure white, with two Dutch braids that lead to a bun, and simple flower ornaments untangled into the hair. They had bangs covering the forehead and the side of the faces. Their eye was milky white, and the skin pale, with the lightest touch of blush on the ends of her eyes, nose, and lips. The other eye was cover by black cloth. They carried a simple trunk with gold hardware and had a old rifle swung over their shoulder. They wore a black Victorian styled boots that laced up in the front. With the light gone they said their words, a whisper barely heard by the master.   
“In response to your call, Amaryllis of the Euphoria Postal Company is here. Is there a special delivery need to be made?”


	2. Greetings

Fujimaru kept staring. They know it’s rude but to see someone this beautiful was a shock. Merlin didn’t seem to be talking, just pursing their lips, and rubbing their chin. The woman? man? kept staring. They finally gathered themselves together to ask the servant.  
“Ah, my name is Fujimaru Ritsuka, it’s a pleasure to meet you Amaryllis.”  
A slow blink, then a whisper.  
“The pleasure is mine.”  
They were quiet was Fujimaru’s first observation.  
“I am the mage of flowers, Grand Caster Merlin.” With a smile and a bow, he took the pale hand and gave it a kiss. Then the door opened with it a purple haired kohai and a female genius.  
“Ah Da Vinci, we got a new servant, can you help us put them in?”  
“Of course, pleasure to meet you, I am the one and only Leonardo Da Vinci.”  
This time, they walked up and grabbed the outstretched hand and shook it lightly. Suddenly, Da Vinci grabbed Amaryllis’ hand and took off, most likely to Da Vinci’s workshop.  
“How interesting, they are more alive then I thought.”  
“Who, Amaryllis? Why?”  
“Oh, you don’t recognize her, ah, head to the library, you will find out.”  
“Meanie.” Merlin saunters away, and Mash greets them.  
“Ah, senapi, good morning. It’s seems you have a successful summon today.”  
“Yup, but after all that saint quartz, ughhhhh.”  
“Yes, let’s hope we get more.”  
“That’s the reliable kohai, let’s go check on our new friend eh?”  
“Yes senpai.”  
Exiting the summoning room, we pass by different rooms filled with servants playing, eating, having fun. As they reach Da Vinci’s workshop, a loud explosion comes from the room and Amaryllis exits covered in dust.  
“Ah, Amaryllis, what did Da Vinci do?” A dust off, they turn to the room and point. Inside the room, was Da Vinci stood by a pile of blackened wood.  
“Ah Ritsuka~san! You came at an interesting time.” And she pushed all of us out and shut the door.  
“Well then, I suppose we shall give you a tour then.” I was about to lead the tour when I felt a tug on my sleeve.  
“What’s wrong?”  
A rustling of fabric before a piece of paper was shoved into my hand. Inside wrote with simple yet neat text :  
I would like it if I could have my tour later. I feel quite tired.  
“Oh of course follow me.” I took her hand and led her to the rooms, the hallways abnormally devoid of servants, we made it to an empty room. Inside was a bed and a desk. Connected was a simple bathroom and a closet in the typically steel style.  
“Here you go, you can change whatever you want in this room, and if you need extra clothes, you can head to the sewing department. Come by soon so that Vlad can fit you in one of his sweaters.” And with that I handed her a card.


	3. Dreams

Becoming a servant, fighting for the cup that can grant a wish, the cycle repeats and repeats, it becomes tiring. Yet they stopped, the summoning stopped. It was … welcomed. I was able to deliver letters again, and help people. My sanctuary got bigger, and then another call, another summons. Reaching out there was a person, their intention was sweet, wanting a friend. Bringing me to the land of the living, I stood waiting. There were two people, one human, and one servant. Introductions were made, lost to the sea of thoughts. 

Another one comes and another one. Focusing is hard, and before I knew it, we’re in another room. Animated she rambles on, asking questions, and I yet to answer, failing to even hear them as a headache blooms, roots growing. She seems to have stopped. Instead she writes a note, and takes out something. By the time I focus again, she has stopped. 

“Thank you.”  
“Ah, no problem. Here, give this to Ritsuka-chan. Get some rest, come back soon. Ah, wiat, come test this out for me.” Dragging me over to a contraption, she flicks the switch, but soon, it smokes. Dirty burnt toast fills the air, and soon the contraption is gone. The door opens and inside come two others. The people from before, and the headache comes back. By the time it calms down, I have a card in my hands and a door in front of me, the two long gone. Figuring out how to open the door takes a couple of tries. Locking was easier with the similar motions. Coming inside, I begin feeling for everything around me.

There was a bed, covered in two pillows and a blanket, on the wall with the door. On the opposite side there was a desk with a chair under it. On the wall next to it, there was a closet hich had another blanket and pillow inside. Next to the closet was another door, which led to the bathroom, a sink, toilet, and shower was inside. There were no widows, leading to the room to feel cold, with what they could feel as metal exterior. A cold place, yet the energy throughout was warm, loving. Placing down the trunk and rifle, they took off their jacket and shoes.. Next came the gloves and the socks, the eyepatch and hair pins, the ornaments, and the pins. Stripping off their dress and the underskirts, they changed into a dress shirt big enough to reach their knees. Climbing in, the headache came back, pounding on drums and bashing trees, sleep came as a savior. 

Letters flurried around, they went to every door step, leaving letters designated to them. And then a bell rang. Only they could hear it, the high rings echoing in their ear. Traveling from world to world, they came to a place high in the air. Bumping into steps was unusual for them as even though they were blind, they could feel it, yet the steps were almost as tall as them. Climbing up them was like scaling a building, one large window at a time. Going up to them took time, lots of it. As they reached the door, a large wind flew and it opened. Inside she could feel something, feeling like a church and yet not, so strong yet so cold.

“Welcome, may I ask for your business?” A large booming voice, so cold yet inviting. Preparing themself, readying the abused throat, they spoke as loud as they can, coming to a quiet voice. “I am Amaryllis of the Euphoria Postal Company. Someone has called for me.” A quiet hum, then it speaks again. “I see. Well then, come, the Lord has asked for your presence.” The being led me to another room, inside was more of the same being and one so much more powerful. “Welcome, Amaryllis, care for some tea? Any preferences?” “Ah, no thank you.” “Well suit yourself, now onto business, I need to make a delivery.” A delivery? This one, the one that seems all powerful, wants one? “Ah, is there a person in mind?” “Yes you. I would like to give this to you.” And it gives them a cup, a gold cup. “A cup?” “Ah, humans have been after it, after all it grants wishes, do you know what it is?” A cup that grants wishes? Racking their brain, they try to remember something about a cup. “No, I am afraid I don’t.” Snickering was the response from the other’s in the room. And with an exasperated sigh, he continued talking. “It is called the Holy Grail, I ask that you keep it safe, would you?” “Oh, I see, then yes, if that is what the client wants.” The next words were murmured, and everything was gone. 

Ah, the grail. I wonder, why do people go after such a thing. Why a wish, what gains from a wish, a lost one, a healed one, I do not get it. To fight after something that has never been tested, odd. Holy Grail Wars are odd, but to have the chance at something so great, I suppose people would try. Waking up and getting up, continuing the day, is tiring, but I suppose it is worth it. I think. Getting up, washing up, getting dressed, the same schedule repeats. Opening the door, breathe in. Breathe out. Heading towards the noise I find the master.


	4. Hello Count

But the noise.The noise is so much, a screech so horrid, so annoying. It hurts to listen. Oh so sorry they give the master before they leave the area to free their ears of the pain. Walking the hallways is like a maze, twists and turns at every corner, it can feel suffocating, and very lost, so very lost. Another door opens, and it is calm in there. Books lined the walls, big and small, old and young. Intricate lettering traveled up each book. Finding one, tracing the lettering, they read  _ The Count of Monte Cristo _ . Pulling it out of the shelves, and opening it, they find the first page, no raised letters or Braille for them to read, they turn to bump into someone, the smells of coffee and tobacco reach their nose. 

“Oh, it has truly been a while, Amaryllis, what brings you to Chaldea?” 

“I have been summoned, someone had specifically asked for me, Count Edmond.” 

“I see, would you care to join me mademoiselle?”

“Certainly, monsieur.”

“Hahaha, you learned well.” Learned well huh? My face feels hot, is this embarrassment? Oh my. Is this what it feels, I’m learning so much. 

“Come Amaryllis, I’ll show you what you missed.” Bringing me out of my thoughts, he brings me around the cold place, showing me rooms to explore, before we make it to the cafeteria.

“Two coffees and an assortment of pastries, Archer.”

“Oh who is this?” A new voice, japanese by the sound of it, a bit deep, but it sounds very calm. 

“I-” And a series of coughs follow, my throat burns, the fires quickly tickle it. A cup of water is handed to me, which I quickly drown the cup. 

“This one is from the Euphoria collection, Amaryllis. Are you alright mademoiselle?” Giving him the word that I am alright, he grabs the drinks and pastries and leads me to a nearby table. We sit and start this time, talk about other book characters that we hope will come by. The Archer came by a few times, such a nice man, he introduced me to something called dango. It is an interesting taste, I quite enjoy it. 

“Have you seen Chaldea yet?”

“Ah, I haven’t, I was going to see the master, but …”

“Well then, I guess this gentleman shall show you around, Mademoiselle.”

“Then this mademoiselle shall take the gentleman’s offer.” Getting up, he gave me his hand to which I took, and like we were in the streets of Paris for the first time, he took me around. The last place was the training room, where sounds of battle could be heard. Inside were two servants I could feel locked in battle, one with two spears, one red and one yellow, with a lovespot, the other was a blue haired man, with a red spear. 

“Oh, who you got there?” This one has a playful tone, and he feels … like a dog? A dog that gained a voice? Other dogs do sound like him, maybe he is a dog. As I relayed my thoughts to the Count, he had suddenly started laughing. I don’t get it? 

“Oh you poor dog!”

“Who are you calling a dog?!” 

“Meet Amaryllis, dog.” Dog? Oh his name is dog, how cute. 

Giving him my greetings, “Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you Dog. I am Amaryllis of the Euphoria Postal Company”, in that stupid voice, 

ť̴̝̱̠̈̓h̴͇̀a̷͇̾͌ț̷̨̩͝ ̶͎̫̇͠s̵̠̺͇͊̿͘t̴͙̓ŭ̷̯̹p̸̙̑͋͘i̷̭̓ď̶͉̜̉ ̷̨͕̞̒͐͛v̸̛̫͊o̶̧͐͝͝ī̵̼̺c̵̤̠͒ë̴̪̟́̉̔,̶̢̯̠̾̓

̷͈̈́̃t̷̨̨̫̥̺͈͕̔̔h̵̳̓͑ȁ̸̡̡̈ẗ̵̢̌ ̶̰̾̽k̸̨̛̲̹̖̝͚̐̈́̽̐̚i̶̬͍̗̼̦̘̓̉̏̽̉̿n̴͕͚̙̻̓͜ḋ̵̘̠̗̪̂̚ ̴͎̐̈́͆͝ͅv̶̨͗̀ō̷̰̿̈́i̶̳̙͓͈̯͔͗̀̄͊̃̑̾c̸͖̜̯̎̇ͅḙ̵̙̜̝̱͈͑,̸͖̝̲̱̗̖̒̽̕ ̷̨̪̖͛͛͝

t̶̨̛̟͈̦̼̼̩̹̞͑̑̐̂̅́͠͠͠ͅĥ̵̛͈̱̥͔̦̦̰̭͚̫̖̻̝̀̋̑̏̈́̎̒̍͋̀̉̽̾́͊̔͘̚͘͠͝͝ͅa̸̙̟͙̠͓͕̞̤̰̫͋̏̈́̾̈́͋̍́̋͌͂̿̂̐͛̊̏̉̔̕͜͝͠t̵̛̗̩̱̘̖̗̳͕̻̹̦̼̰̜̩̮̙̱͔͙̘̎͊̑̒͗͛̊̌̍͋͜͝ ̵̢̛̱̠͍͓͔͉͓͔̰̋̄́̊̄̏͆̇̈́͆́̃̓̉́̚͘̚͝v̷̧̜̼̭̪͔̞̫̣̣̘̼̫͈̣̳͔͈͕̹̽̃͗̀̉͘͠ô̵̟̲̣̺͍͇̙̤̻̖̟̙̝̤̖̟̔̓̒̌̇̊̑̾̏̽ͅi̴̧̢̭̩̳̱̩̟̝͈̳̲͈͉̰͕͚̩̞͔̣͇̇͋͑̏̏̊͜͜ͅç̵̛̠̲̟͎͇͎͇̪̩͈̯͇͔̔͌̈́͑̍͐̈́̑̇̃̾͐̿̓̍̓̈͆͋͘̚͜͝͝ͅȩ̷̢̧̗̙̣̼͔̯̘̤̗̩̰̰͈͈̲͙̺̟̏͋̈́̈́̔̅̄̅̌͗͜͠

  
  
  
  
  
  


ah 

im sō̸̢̡̨̰̳̳̥̩̮̟̺̟̳̜̯̬̜̝̼̰̙͎̼̫̰̮͓͔̻͍̫̺̣̦̪̑̌͗͊̋̆̑́͐̌͂̑̓̓̉̓͑͐̑̒̋̍̇̒̌͐̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅr̴̛̗̺̙̗͉͐͑̄̏̆̓̾̏̊̎͐̒̑̓̎͒͛̚͜͠ŗ̸̧̨̡̠̣̰̝̫̫̫͔͔̼͙̟̰̮̣͈̱̮͍̀̑̃̔͐̐̄̐͒̌͛̽̐̌͗̊͂̐̇̉͗̄̎̽̀̇͂̆͘̚̚̕̚͜͝ÿ̴̨̨̨̪̖̜̼̞͇͈̭̘͖̻͈̯̹̫͇͕͉̙̙̟͕̟̮̳̭́́̉̈́̈́́̋̄̿̍̈́̂̅̈́̈́̋̆̀́̑͆͛̽̕͜͜ͅ oh my 

  
  


oh, i ̸̡̨̢̛̮̠̭̪̖̦͓͕̳͈̘͍͎͙̼̣̳̪̰̯͉͓͇̟͖̝̼̰̼̝̳̞̬̝̪̻̻̭̻̺̬̜͚̖̊̑͒͐̏̎͌̓̍͌̂͋̒̅͋̎͋͊̂͑̎͒̀̍͘̚͜͜͠͠͝ḑ̴̨̡̢̧̺̙̖̩̯̠͚̜̟̪̼̫̙̦͈̰̻͎̬̣̤̠̩͈͇͚̽̌͛̾͌̈́̉̃̄̈́͐̍͒͗̈́̇̐̓̍̑͗͛͒̑͊͛̀̊͂̉̔̎̄̚͜ọ̴͖̤̯̼̬̪͂̽̉̈́̊͋̅͑̓͆͐̈͌͛̂͛̃̽͑̊̑̓̉̈́̌̑͌̂̒̆͒̀̉̅͋̉͗͗̕͘̚͠͝͝ņ̴̡̢̛̛̳̜͔̹̬̩̱͔̯̱͉̯̟͎̬̺̦̩͛͊̓́͑̐̅̏͌͋̎̅̀͠ţ̸̡̡̳̺̼̯̘̗̳͚͍͕̬͓̣͍̣̟̯̟͉͓̰͊̈́̂͋̐̍͑͌̄́̋̑̀͒̈́̈̍̋͗̒̈́̋̚̚̕̚ͅ ̸̨̨̞̪͉͈̹͍̳̘̺̟͓͓̠͖̗̟̫͙̞̙̟̬̺̮̯̈̎̊̊͠ͅ ̴̨̨̢̛̛̣̙̥̰͎͔̙͙̝̼̪̠̺̜̭̲̮̩̩͖̜̟̫̫̩͚̤͕̣̯̳̪̬̹͙͎̺̹͉̻͙̑̐̔̆̎̄̄̾̏͒̈́͆̿͊̅̓̆͆̾͌͐̒̐̇̑̉̿͌̓͆͗͊̏̉̆̾̒͆̚͜͝͝͝͠ͅf̵̢̨̢̛̛̛͉̥̪̰̥̘̞̦̩̹͚̱̯̝̭̯͍̖̤̮̙͙̥͚̮́̈̍͐̊́͂̋̔̌̽̇̈́́̽̈́́̎̋̈́̐̈̃̉̈͑̏̊̃͌͂̚͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝ę̷̧̢̧̡̡̧̧̭̻͚̼͇͎̞̙͎̯̬̞̯͎̭͇͇̮̭̲͕̭̼̭͖̳̩͕̫̩͔̜̤̠͚͇̳̳̙̟͔͖͚͓̤̥̯̺̜̭͔̠̦͔̦̥̙̲̱͚̟̟͍̅̉̂̔̓̄͌̊͑͆͛̈́̊͌̓̓̃͆̉̔̾̈́̈́̂̑̈́͂̓̇̐̎͋̊̆̇̚͘̕̕ȩ̴̡̛̛̛̛̫̲̰͓̮̤̖̰̭̥͉͔͙͈͔̦̞̘̓̃͐̆͒̍͛̂͌͌̈́̂͂͐͊̂̊̈́̈́̓͆͂͒̀̈́̆̿̌̎̑͗̃̋͂̌͊͐̏̿̀͛̂̊̓̆͒͐́̌̾̂͊̍̀̆͂̕̚͘̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͠ļ̴̨̛͈͉̝̞͚̠̩̩̩̳̜̜̲̥̦̾͆̾̿̽̈́͗͗̌͛̊͌̂͊͂̀̈́̑̇̓̽͋͊̇̆̐̀̀̒̆̒͑̈́̑̓̈̈͐̐̅̂͗̈́̐͂̏̈́͌̍̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̡̨̠̱͈̗͓͚̓̿̆̃̿͛͋̍̊͗̃̈̀̃͋͂̽͋͘̚̕̕͠s̸̛͍̺̳̰̟̘̬̥̬̙͇͆͑̄̋̔̌̅̅̃͂͂̃̒̄͑̈́́̄͒͌̋̓̿͗͂̃̇̈́͛͗͗̋̈́͑͗͋̅͋̔̚̕͘̕͜͠͠͝͝ơ̵̢̡̢̡̨̨̛͖̟̜̜̜͚̩̟̫͇̯̯̺͍͎̝̼̻̬͔̙͓̗͎̬̫͈͍̹̺̱̣̲̣̰̠̰̲̺̼̅͂͂͠ͅͅͅ ģ̷̧̛̛͉̯͉͖̳̣̼͈̖͖͚̣̖͓̼̪̖͕͇̝̃̈́̿̎͌̌͌̈́̀͛̉̑͊̍̌̄͐͋̑͐͑͒̌̓̎̓͌́̆̃͐͑̅̈́̂̈́͆̂̐͌̃͌̾̾̋͂̿̎̅̓̇̋͑̋̔͐̒̒͆̿̐͑̑̀̈́̍̈́͐̍̅̽̊̈́̉͑͋̔̓͑̂̆̑̂͊̀͐͋̇̍͂̕͘̚̚͠͝͝͝͝ǫ̶̨̡̢̡̧̧̡̨̖̲̣͍͔͚̫̦̮̹̦͈̘̬̥̯͎̘̻̺̣̮̲̥̲̹͉̮̘̰̗͖͖̳̮̳̳̤̥̹̮̗͈͕̠̗̥͉̥̹͙̰͙̙̱̤̩̖̻͇̺̞͔̯̫̞̩̤̱̜̺̹̪̱̟̪͕͕͕͔̟̰̱͇̙̗̯̭̪͔͚̠̬̭͎̲̮̝͖̜̹̜̣̖͖͖͎͇͙̱̱̝̫̈́͐͆̆̋͆̾̇̀̊̎̈́͒̄͆̈́͂͊̃̔̿͋̽̓̍͂̍́̈́͌͑̉͐̐̈́̉̓͂̋͒̅́̎̀̊̍̈́̍̀̑̈́̐́̾͑̈́͂̅̇̊̿̑͐͗̉͂̒̈́̋͊̔̄̍̔̆̀̾̔̕͘͘̕̕̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅơ̴̢̧̧̡̡̡̨̧̡̨̧̬̤͍̞̪̹̠̞̲͕̙̳̤̩̘̹̰̤̻͎̺̮͈̖̮̜̣̳̫̹̦̦̘̬̲̖͖̲̯̤̭̣̺̘̮̳̮͉̜̘̹̺̻͙͉̱͔̹̻̫͚̙̮̟͔̲̱̺̠̞̲͚̝̭̩̜͇̰̫̖̱̜̰͈̻̮͙͕̩̜̬̫͚͖͎̦͈̭͖͙̖͙̝̟̹̟̩̫͖̼̞̟̩͖̥̻̦̠̠͍͉̖̳̟̖̲̤̬̜̣̙̪̮͓̻̲͖̣̠̻̗̝̟̮̭͉̺̰͎͈̩͕̩̥̞͕͇̌̌̋̋͑̐͆̾̇̃͆̔͑̉̓̈́͛͐̚͜͜͜͝ͅd̵̡̨̧̡̡̨̧̨̨̨̙̤͔̳̯̳̘͚͖̤̼̤͖͓̣̗̝̤̰̬̪͕̥̺͈̺̩̘̺̱̥̜̺̩͓̤̖̣͎̩̼̝͈̩͉͉̜͈̦͈̯͕̜͔̥͉͔͉̱̮̝̖̩̟̞̭͕̤̳̝̙̤̟̪͍͍̞̬̱͇̞͍̳̯̘͙͈͕͓̬̭̩͚̦̹̺̤͍̰̻̼̱̹̟̪͔̲͑͐̈͛̀͌̾͑̄̓͗͒̒̆̏̈̉̂̃̽͗̃͗͑͊̓̔͛͒̌͒͂̓͐̍͐̈́͑̇̂̎̐͛̓̔̈̑̄̈́́̆̆̔͐̚̕̕͘͘̕̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̡̢̢̧̡̛̛͎̗̬͕̞̞̹̻̱̫̫̙̺̺̪͎͓̼̳͖͕̠͔͓̞͇͉̦̦̠͓̯̘̼̹͉̜͖̣̤̠͕͇̥͉͇̭͎̺͇̳̟̤̪̳̜͍̠͖̪̳͙̻͍͓̗̖͈̩̭̫̼̠̳͖̆́̋͆̐̌͑̃̓̋͋͑͛̃̊̈̿̇͊̊͌̎̿̇̏̉͌̓̽̉͋͂̎̒͆̀̄̈́̏͂̇̋̆̌͊͆̀͒̋̔͌̈́͌̒̌͑͌̐͒̈́̐̀̎̂̕͘͘͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅ

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


ah 


End file.
